A Day for Swimming
by Pochee
Summary: When Oz and Gilbert go swimming, something gets a little out of hand. A small bit of smut; a very bad summary. Not really worth rating 'M', but FanFic thinks differently...


**To my lovely readers, I adore you guys! XD**

**Short one, just because I think they're adorable.**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Pandora Hearts, fanfic wouldn't be needed. Also, I'm not being paid for this.**

**Dedication: To anyone who cosplays. You guys rock! :3**

**Please review!**

* * *

The sun rose on the same side of the mansion as the young master's bedroom. He tossed and turned until the light of the sun was too bright to ignore. "Damnit…" Groaned the blonde boy. He got out of bed and walked over to his window. With one glance outside, he quickly turned around and got dress. With no time to waste, he busted out of his room, and run down the halls of the mansion, screaming: "Gil! Gil!" As he continued to yell and shout, a scolding came from a nearby maid, "Young Master Oz, enough! It's too early for this nonsense!" But the boy just stuck out his tongue and yelled louder: "GILBERT!"

Gilbert hated to say that he saw this coming, but he did: "See? I told you he would do this if you keep me any longer." The maid Gilbert was addressing frowned, but nodded at the statement. The dark-haired boy smiled weakly when his name came ringing down the corridors again. He quickly finished help the maid before he took off to find his master. "Gilbert!" Oz yelled, trying on a different accent this time.

"Is that really necessary, young master?" Gilbert questioned as he finally found the blonde boy.

"Well…no, I guess not." Oz pouted for a quick second, before capturing his servant in a bear hug. Gilbert winced at the pain, but smiled at the warmth.

Gilbert and Oz had more than just an average master-servant relationship. Gilbert considered Oz the only person who cared about him, while Oz considered Gilbert his only friend. If Gilbert didn't approve of it, then Oz knew no one would. Gilbert was very clumsy but Oz always forgave him. So, in the end, even if everyone forgot them, they would still have each other.

"So, what were you looking for me for, young master?" Gilbert inquired.

"Oh, right!" Oz looked Gilbert dead in the eyes as he grabbed the smaller boys shoulders. "We're going swimming."

* * *

The old lake happens to sit at the bottom of the small hill behind the mansion. It's quite large; because of the size it could probably even be considered a miniature inland sea. But to Oz it had to be called a lake, otherwise it would not be up to par to swim in. To get there, Oz and Gilbert had to go through the garden behind the mansion and then down the hill to the 'lake'. The view of the garden and mansion from the large pool of water was beautiful. From the middle of the lake, you could just see the beginning of the garden and the mansion standing proudly behind it. Today was the same as any other summer day, but today Oz had decided it was just hot enough to go swimming. He normally invited his little sister, Lady Ada, to come along, but today he just wanted it to be Gilbert and him.

"Hey, hey, Gilbert! Watch this!" Gilbert turned around to find Oz diving underneath the crystal blue water briefly before coming back up with his forest green swim trunks held proudly in his left hand.

"Young Master Oz, please have some honor, and put your pants back on!" Gilbert blushed and looked away quickly.

"Aww, you're no fun. Lighten up, Gil! Hug me!" Oz grinned a devilish grin, as he slowly moved towards Gilbert.

"What? No-!" Suddenly Oz lunged forward, tackling the dark haired boy. Neither boy would have predicted that such a simple move would end up leaving poor Gilbert without his swim trunks.

"Young Master Oz, please! This is undignified! Return my shorts!"

"Whoa, you're bigger than I thought!" Oz seemed memorized as he stated at Gilbert's lower region.

"Young Master, please!" Gilbert used one hand to cover himself, while he used the other to try and get his swim trunks back from the mischievous boy. Oz had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Almost like a natural reflex, Oz grabbed Gilbert's member and began slowly pumping it. "Ahhh, Young Master..." A blush covered Gilbert's face as lust began to take over his body.

"Yes?" Oz purred, enjoying the scene that was playing out before him. It was better than he had imagined it. Before him stood a wet, sparkling, naked, blush covered Gilbert. He loved it!

"F-Faster, please," The younger boy's plead filled Oz with euphoria. He obliged to Gilbert's request. His hand gained speed as the space between them began to diminish. Gilbert's moans became louder and more passionate as a result of the older boy's action. Oz was losing himself in the heat of the moment, voices began to invade his mind: kiss him, kiss, him! Meanwhile, Gilbert slowly, unconscious of what he was doing, started to play with his nipples. He gently rubbed his right and lightly pinched his left.

"Haha, you're so cute when you touch yourself!" Oz exclaimed as he noticed what Gilbert had been doing. Gilbert quickly regained his senses and pushed Oz away. Feeling as though his proud had been stabbed, then shot, and then finally drowned, Gilbert looked away his face on the verge of turning purple. "Aww Gilbert, you know I'm just kiddin!" Oz had this goofy smile on his face. But Gilbert paid no mind to him. With his attempt to gain Gilbert's attention demised, Oz decided it was time to apologize. "Look, I'm-" Suddenly a maid, who stood holding Gilbert's clothes at the far edge of the pond, called for the young servant. Gilbert quickly snatched his swim shorts from his young master, before sliding them back on. He began to swim towards the woman, finding it a good way to escape the awkward situation.

"I must go, Young Master. Please continue to enjoy your swim..." Gilbert informed him, sounding as though Oz had truly hurt him. Oz sighed and just nodded at his friend's goodbye.

It took a minute for Oz's muscles to remember how to move, but when they did he twirled around for a while. He began to think about what would have happen if he could have apologized to Gilbert...

_"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it, it's just...I just...I think you're really amazing. Anything and everything that you do, you do it right. And you make it look so easy!"_

_"Young M-Master?" Gilbert was confused. He dropped and spilled things all the time, Oz knew that. He was there every time something would happen, he was there to help clean it up or fix it...always there..._

_"Heh, sorry Gil. Didn't think it would hurt you, I am sorry. Can you forgive me over some tea?" The older boy used his hand to gesture back towards the mansion._

_"Oh, tea time!" Gilbert had forgotten he had to be dressed and ready to serve his master before noon. Gilbert's hand instantly shot out grabbing his swim trunks back. He quickly put them on and swam frantically to the far edge of the pond to gather his clothes. As he started for the mansion, he remembered he had yet to reply to Oz's apologize. He was now at the top of the hill, about to walk through the garden. He turned to what once was his master's body, but now was nothing more than a small beige blob amongst a vas canvas of ocean blue liquid. "I will be serving you Jasmine tea today!" The small blob seemed to be jumping for joy at the announcement. Jasmine tea was Oz's favorite, Gilbert knew that. He knew everything about Oz, the one he loved. Gilbert waved goodbye before dashing off to the mansion._

Oz continued to imagine, not noticing a figure waving to him from the mansion's garden, "Young Master Oz, tea time!" He realized it was Gilbert just from the way he called his name. It always made him smile to hear the dark haired boy say his name. No matter how he said it, even if he was yelling at him with anger filled eyes, just to know the boy had not forgotten his name brought a wave of happiness over the older boy. By now he had his swim trunks back on, the rest of his clothes in his hand, and was only halfway from Gilbert and the garden. "Today, dear master, is Jasmine tea!" Gilbert called from where he stood.

Maybe Oz's fantasies weren't too far off…just maybe.

As Gilbert's words met Oz's ears, he took off in a mad dash for the younger boy.

The boy he couldn't help but love and admire.


End file.
